Eureka seveN: The Third Summer of Love
by capitanJAY
Summary: Renton and Eureka face the hardships of love and relationships, all the while, trying to save the world from a new threat. New friends, new foes, and new LFO's! Takes place after the series. Rated T. First story please read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Eureka Seven is owned by Bones and distributed by Bandai. I do not own anything.

This is my first story, and this is the first chapter. I hope you like it, and please review.

Chapter 1 – In The Sea of Memory

Renton Thurston woke with a start. Swinging his arm to the left, it made contact with the buzzing alarm and immediately the noise died down. He could hear the familiar voice of "that guy that gives the weather reports" and sounds of activity in the bathroom.

"And now, our number one hit once again, here's _Get it By Your Hands!"_

The young man smiled, as he took in the familiar beat of the song.

"This was Charles' favorite," he said to himself with a smile.

_This is the day._ This is the day that our favorite couple would return to Bellforest. It was only last night that Eureka had decided that she wanted to return to Bellforest to see her kids, after two years of "wandering." Well, it's more like _their_ kids, since Renton is acknowledged as their 'papa.' Speaking of which, where is Eureka?

"She must be just as excited as I am." Renton said to himself, looking towards the bathroom where the sounds of running water originated. Renton took the time to look around the small room. It was three days ago when they went to this motel, looking for a place to spend the night. Their room was cheap, but it turned out to be a very nice and well-kept room. _They had also made many wonderful memories here._

Now, don't get the wrong idea. They weren't doing anything…_sexual_. In fact, no one knows if Eureka _knows_ the process of reproduction. But anyways, they did many other fun things here. They went to the restaurant across the street, and tasted the _greatest _grilled fish in the world. It was really an excellent treat and a change from their usual food, which was always rushed. It was because it was…_them._ Everyone was suspicious of them the moment they entered, mainly Eureka because of her unique hair color. The manager had shouted, "It's them! The saviors of the world!" Both Renton and Eureka had made up an excuse, that they were just _pretending_ to be them. The manager actually believed them, claiming that it's the second year anniversary of humanity's salvation.

Which brings Renton to yet another memory, last year from yesterday. He looked outside the window, and taking up a large portion of the parking space was the oh-too-familiar shine of the white and red LFO. Yes, the _Nirvash._ A year from yesterday, the Nirvash had returned to them in epic fashion. Eureka and Renton were attacked by an isolated group of rebel KLFs, three of the many that still believed in Dewey's cause. The two had returned to the _mountains_, the place where they saved the world. They came back to pay respects and to engulf themselves in the wonderful memories that happened that fateful day, such as their _first kiss._ Upon leaving, the three rebel KLFs had approached them to attack. It all happened in a blur of red and white; one moment was all it took for the Nirvash to eliminate the rebels who would dare to hurt Renton and Eureka. The Nirvash gave a long explanation, but to make a long story short, the Coralians had taken the responsibilities of the Nirvash, allowing her to be free.

His memory searching was interrupted when he felt two arms wrapping themselves around his back and chest.

"What were you thinking of? You didn't even notice me." Eureka had giggled at the idea of Renton spacing out, since it was usually Eureka that did unusual things.

"Just thinking of all the memories." Renton stated. "And of seeing grandpa, the kids, and Gekkostate."

"Yeah, I'm excited too…" Renton turned around to face her. Her magnificent hair was damp, and revealed its true length. She was wearing a bathrobe, and her wings slowly made their way out of it. Renton leaned in to kiss her; he was almost there, when...

"...but the faster you take a shower, the faster we'll be able to see them, right?" She laughed at herself and walked towards the bed, where she had laid out her clothes for the day. She turned back to smile at him, and started humming a tune.

"Very funny, Eureka." Renton made his way behind her, kissed her on the cheek, then proceeded into the bathroom.

"Idiot." Eureka began to blush, and quickly returned to putting on her clothes. "But thank you."

Renton was in for a surprise when he finally left the bathroom. Eureka was wearing a pair of jeans, which was rare since she preferred to wear skirts and dresses, but she also didn't have a top. She was just wearing a simple, light blue bra, while she was searching for a nice shirt to wear. Renton began blushing madly, and tried his best to look away. She was beautiful after all.

"Renton you pervert! How long have you been watching me change?!"

"N-N-N-No! I just got here!" Renton was already changed, since he brought his own change of clothes with him into the bathroom. Eureka quickly took out an orange top, and was about to put it on when it dawned on him; something's not right here...

"Eureka? Um, where are your wings?" Renton looked dumbstruck, making funny faces and scratching his head and all. Eureka placed the shirt down, and turned around so her back was facing him. From her back, a bright shade of green and red started emerging. In a moment, the full expanse of her butterfly-like wings were on display, but then they returned inside of her body.

"When did you learn how to do that?"

"Um, last year? I just thought I'd show you now since we never went outside often anyway..."

"But why would you want to hide your wings? They look really pretty!" Renton inquired.

"I don't want to attract attention, especially since we're going to Bellforest. It's enough that we're famous AND wanted by the rebels isn't it?" Eureka chuckled heartily at her reasoning. She was right though.

"Heh. You've really learned a lot about humans haven't you?"

"I wouldn't have learned so much if it wasn't for you saving my life all the time." And with that, she had quickly moved towards him. In a second, she was right in front of him, and pulled him into a tight hug. Renton's cheeks grew immensely hot; she wasn't wearing a shirt. He could feel her chest against his, and he began tensing up. Luckily for him, Eureka had made it quick so she could put on that nice orange shirt that went along nicely with her jeans; both of which Renton had bought for her the past week.

"Are you ready?" Eureka had asked, and looked around to make sure she didn't forget anything.

"Yeah. Let's go home!" Renton's loudness always put a smile on her face. They put on their jackets and other winter-wear, since it's still 'the season to be jolly.' Once fully prepared for the cold, they grabbed their belongings and the room key, and made their way to the lobby. Renton gave the clerk their room key, and gave him a word of thanks before leaving. The clerk was also suspicious of their identities, but luckily, their hoods and toques had prevented enough clarity to make out their faces.

"To Bellforest you say?" Nirvash's voice was always a surprise; she rarely talked openly to Renton, usually just to Eureka since she is the original pilot.

"Do you know the way, Nirvash?" Eureka gave Renton a disappointed look; Renton had lost the map 2 weeks ago, and they were forced to use 'intuitive exploration.' In fact, they don't even know which city they're in right now because of Renton.

"Sorry," Renton scratched his head and laughed.

"Of course I know the way. I could never forget the place where I met you, Renton."

"Heheh," Renton was still scratching his head, trying to hide the blush that came from Eureka's smile.

"Just leave me to do the flying, you two can relax. This is going to take a while."

"Thank you, Nirvash." Eureka gave a sigh of relief, and looked over at Renton, who continues to scratch his head. She smiled at him, he returned her smile, and both began to reminisce the old times.

"Do you remember this?" Renton gave her a picture.

"Where did you get this?" She began to get teary-eyed, and Renton leaned over to comfort her. It was the picture of Eureka that the kids gave him.

"The kids gave this to me. I think this was the first nice thing they did to me." A single tear escaped her left eye, which held the same gleam of purple that it did when they first met. Renton quickly wiped the tear away with his finger.

"I miss them so much..." Eureka managed to say while sobbing.

"You still look beautiful you know." Her mouth went agape, and she leaned over to cry in Renton's jacket.

"Idiot. Don't say things like that, you'll make me cry even more." Both started to laugh, Nirvash as well.

_This was going to be a good day._

Meanwhile, 200 miles away, a group of reffers, former soldiers, engineers, a photographer, and a scientist, would face a life threatening situation. But this time, they are missing two members, and this may actually cost them their life.

* * *

_Gekkostate is in trouble! How will they manage the threat that is right in front of them? What will come of Renton and Eureka? Next time, Sky of Hope._

Hooray! My first chapter is up. I sure hope I get some people to review. Please, no flames xD. This chapter isn't very long, and not very eventful, but next time there will be more Action! There will be more Romance! And there will be more problems :O The REAL conflict and plot of the story is yet to introduce itself, the first few chapters will merely serve as an epilogue of where the series ended (in my view anyway). Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Eureka Seven is owned by Bones and distributed by Bandai. I do not own anything.

Chapter 2 – Sky of Hope

"Hey Leader! Tresor facility is in sight. Landing time, 20 minutes." Gidget's voice rang loud and clear, and a murmur of approval echoed her statement.

"Good. We need to restock on gas, and I need to pick up my _new LFO._" Holland gave a laugh in excitement, which was followed by many questions.

"Leader! Did they remake the _Devilfish?_" Matthieu was always interested in the Devilfish, since nobody really knew anything about it.

"No, it's even better." Holland's statement brought mixed responses; Matthieu, Hap, and Stoner were immediately interested and excited, while Talho, Hilda, and Mischa didn't believe his words.

"I don't believe you. The only LFO stronger than the Devilfish was the Nirvash. They couldn't have possibly made a better Devilfish in only two years; that LFO took over 10 years to make didn't it?" Mischa had a point; the Devilfish was a top-secret operation which took over 15-years of research.

"Quit being a skeptic everyone. After what we saw 2 years ago, I can surely say that anything is possible." Holland was right; he had stated many times that 'there are some things in this world that even I can't explain' after seeing what Renton and Eureka could do together.

"Brace yourselves, we're landing now." Hap's words got their attention, and the discussion died down to prepare for a landing.

"Welcome to Tresor Science Facility, how may I be of service?" Holland was surprised; the group never received a welcome from the Tresor facility before, since he and Morita never got along well. The young woman was very enthusiastic and had a very wide smile; she was perfect for this kind of job.

"Our ship needs some gas, and I need to see Morita. Can you take me there?"

"Right this way please." Holland looked back at his group - Talho and Mischa were missing.

"She must be tending with the baby," Holland said under his breath.

"Sir? Dr. Egan and Morita are awaiting your arrival inside of the hangar. We will guide your ship into the hangar for a fill-up. Please follow me." The young woman beckoned Holland to follow her.

"You heard that guys? They're waiting for us, let's pick up the pace!" The crew confirmed his orders, and they quickly caught up with him. The giant hangar doors were opened, and a group of people with bright orange vests made their way to the Gekko-Go. Inside, Morita and the seemingly gigantic Dr. Bear Egan waved to them. Behind them, was a large object covered in a white blanket - most likely Holland's LFO.

"Welcome back, Holland." Morita and Holland had a little display - who knows what happened to these two in the past?

"Hey now, we're supposed to be enjoying the peace, not breaking it." Dr. Egan was waving his arms around, trying to cool down Holland. Luckily, they were just joking around, and both Holland and Morita began laughing.

"Ahh, the old days."

"Yeah." It was at that moment that Dr. Sonia walked into the hangar, along with a short, bald man. Upon closer inspection, the crew realized that he was a Vodarek*.

"Welcome back, Gekkostate. Where is my beloved Eureka?"

"She's probably having a good time with Renton," Gidget had looked over to Moondoggie, and smiled at him; he was Renton's 'brother' after all.

"Eureka's so lucky, to have a guy like Renton. Moondoggie here is so boring, right guys?"

"H-Hey!" Moondoggie scratched his head in embarassment, while the crew continued to laugh at Moondoggie. Everyone moved over towards the wall, to make room for the Gekko-Go entering the hangar.

"Ahem." Sonia had interrupted their little laugh.

"You all remember Norb, right? This is his successor." The Vodarek clasped his hands together and bowed.

"I come here to bring news to Gekkostate. I was instructed and informed by my Master at the Holy Land, but it seems your arrival was later than expected-"

"First of all, what's your name?" Holland interrupted.

"We have no time, my name is not as important as the news that I bring. Please listen to me."

"We'll be over there if you need anything," Dr. Bear, Sonia, and Morita had left them to the other side of the hangar.

"Quickly, I must explain. Master Norb explained to me that the remaining rebel forces have rallied together. And their force is enough to eliminate your ship and this facility. My master told me to go to this facility, and that I will meet you here."

"How did he know that we were coming here?"

"There are somethings that even you don't understand, right?"

"Indeed."

"Regardless, the rebel forces are also aware that you are here. They have invented a new kind of weapon very recently, and they plan to use it to help eliminate you, and this facility."

"But why this facility?"

"In order to prevent the completion of the LFO, the TB-909 _Kisame. _If your LFO were to be completed, it would prove to be a major threat to the rebel forces. Master Norb had forseen that the rebels will attack any moment now. I wish I had come earlier, and you would have come earlier. But we cannot decide what happens in this world."

"Is there anything else Norb wanted to tell us?" The Gekkostate crew were all very worried now.

"I thought the world was at peace for good..." Hilda had noted.

"That brings me to my next point. There is no such thing as eternal peace in this world. There must be a balance in all things, including peace and violence. The rebels have rarely attacked, and for the past 2 years, it has been unnaturally calm. Things can only get better after they get worse, and vice-versa. For the past 2 years, the balanced has shifted almost completely to the side of peace. The only way a better world can be made is if there is a balance in all things. The world must end with a complete balance, in order to be replaced by a world that is perfect. Or, as balanced as possible in order to make a new world that is as peaceful as possible. The end of the world is something that all its inhabitants must be prepared for - if the world were to end today, then the next world that replaces this will begin in chaos since this world will end in peace. Now, the rebels and other unknown forces will, unknowingly, re-establish the balance between peace and hatred."

The entire crew was dumbstruck - "What did he just say?" was their natural response.

"To make a long story short, the rebels are going to give a massive attack on this facility in an effort to eliminate you and the LFO. They are trying to take back control of the capital, and their strategy is to take down important figures, such as Gekkostate, while they are isolated. Right now, we are isolated - there are no ships around Tresor facility at this time."

"So that's their plan, huh?" Hap and Matthieu were beginning to tense up.

"This is nerve-wrecking, I haven't had the feel of battle for the longest time!" Ken-Goh was cracking his knuckles, and Matthieu was stretching.

"I warn you, the chances of surviving this attack are very slim to none. May Master Norb and Sakuya watch over us." The Vodarek bowed his head, clasped his hands, and knelt down to pray.

"Yeah. Everyone, get ready for battle!" Holland's voice rang in everyone's ears, and all responded.

"Roger!" And with that, the bustle of the facility increased. The scientists were going into the main building, probably to retrieve guns.

"We're still working on your LFO, but I'll get my engineers to work even harder now,' said Morita, followed by Dr. Egan and Sonia.

"I see. Do you have any other LFOs around?" Morita pointed to a corner, where three white blankets were stationed neatly. The blankets were removed, and revealed the Terminus series LFOs. Holland's 909, Matthieu and Hilda's 606 and 808.

"Sweet!" Matthieu ran over to the copy of the 606, and entered. Hilda did the same, and both began to test the copies.

"Anyways, I can't show you what your LFO looks like right now, since we used a special reflection film that dries only from the special white blanket covering it. Once dry, this film will allow greater aerial agility, even though the LFO is quite heavy." Morita began explaining the details of Holland's new LFO.

"That's really sweet, I'll have a lot of good memories with this one. Thanks again."

"It's the least we can do for you guys. You saved the world after all."

"No, it was Eureka and Renton who saved the world, not us. We're just helpers." Holland looked to the Gekko-Go, and gave a smile. Mischa was with Talho, who was carrying a baby boy in her arms.

"Talho-"

"I know. I'm bringing him inside the building, he'll be protected with Mischa. We need as many hands on deck as possible if we want to survive this, right?"

"Yeah, but-" Holland's soft side was always revealed when talking about his baby boy.

"Don't worry okay? He'll be safe with Mischa and Dr. Egan and everyone else, right?" She looked over to the two Doctors, and they gave a nod of approval. Mischa took the baby in her arms, and left with Dr. Egan and Sonia into the main building.

"Let's get ready for this, Holland."

"Yeah. Ken-Goh! Get inside the Gekko-Go and get ready for the enemy. You too Hap, we need as many people on the guns as possible. Matthieu and Hilda, stay with your LFOs."

"Holland, the ship still needs gas." Talho bowed her head in guilt; the entire ship needs to be cleared in order to fill up the gas tanks, in case of dangerous fumes entering the ship. But, she and Mischa stayed with the baby, and the enemy was going to attack soon. This may have cost them their lives...

"It's not your fault, Talho."

"But-"

"We're going to make it through this, just like we always do." And with that, they held each other in embrace; this might be their last.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Yeah. Moondoggie, Gidget, get inside the ship and man the forward artillery. Radar is useless since the guys up top are already doing the searching, and there's no need for the Catapult if we're not in the air. We already have our LFOs outside anyway. We need as many gunners as possible once they break through. Got it?"

"Roger!" The pair quickly made their way into the Gekko-Go, along with Ken-Goh and Hap.

"I better get my camera ready," was all Stoner could say.

"If this is gonna be my last, I better make sure that it's good." He smiled to himself, and he remembered his photography successor.

"Maurice, if this is my last day, then please make me proud with your photos. You'll be better than me someday." Suddenly, a loud voice came up on the facility intercom.

"I have visual contact! They have begun their attack! 6 Rebel Ships, and 60 KLFs coming in fast! Everyone brace for impact-" The building shook with such force; everyone fell to the ground. All around was utter chaos - a multitude of pink lasers pierced through the hangar's enforced roof, 4 lasers made contact with the Gekko-Go. All of the Gekko-Go's guns were aimed upward, ready to shoot once the roof had collapsed.

"Everyone, find some cover!" Holland shouted in his rough tone. Finally, the roof gave in, and a large chunk began to fall towards the Gekko-Go. A loud noise, followed by a multitude of pink lasers, and rockets. The Gekko-Go had fired all of its missiles at once. The orange sky was lit with pink clouds, but it was very disappointing - they had only taken out 5 KLFs with that massive strike.

"Damnit!"

One by one, KLFs entered through the open roof, the sunset's beauty was easily destroyed by the sight in front of them.

"So this is what defeat looks like." Stoner was smoking a cigarette, and took a picture of three KLFs, and behind them, the sunset.

The KLFs weren't killing anybody, they were just standing there...

"What are they doing?" Just then, one of the enemy's six ships hovered above the hole in the ceiling, blocking the sunset.

"How inconsiderate, blocking a beautiful view like that." Stoner laughed at himself; how could he act like this in such a dire time?

Beneath the immense ship, was a single gun - it looked to be a rail gun of some sort. It began to turn blue, and electricity seemed to be resonating from it.

"Damn! Everyone take cover!" Was all that Holland could say, as he ran into the main building hoping to get to the Communications Centre. The rail gun had fired. Another shockwave, stronger than the first, and everyone was on the floor once again. All but Holland. He managed to get inside the building, and was running up the stairs to the top floor, 6 levels above. Slowly, lights began turning off, and Holland realized what was happening - all electricity in the building was being the disabled, starting from the bottom all the way to the top, the Communications Terminal.

"I can make it!" In plain sight was the door to the 6th floor. He burst it open with a swift kick and ran to the very end. The man who had spoken on the intercom was on the floor and in pain - the man was holding what looked like a dislocated knee. He went up to the Comms Interface - the power outage had not reached this level yet. Holland stretched his fingers, and typed in the 20-digit code for a world-wide transmission.

"This is Holland Novak of Gekkostate, transmission from the Tresor Facility. We need help right now! If there are any ships out there, please head to Tresor, we all need you! The entire Rebel Forces have launched a massive assault, and we are vulnerable! Please! If there is anyone there-" The transmission was cut off.

"Everyone is in danger!" Renton and Eureka had said in unison.

"Are you willing to fight?" Was Nirvash's question.

"Of course I am! I have friends and family on that ship and in that facility, I need to help them!" Eureka exclaimed strongly; she definitely sounded like she was willing to fight.

"Everyone...they're my only friends. They're an important part of my life, and I know they'd risk their life for me if I needed it. Let's go Nirvash!"

"Alright then. Hold on tight, and get ready for a fierce battle."

Holland gasped in pain. There were three guys with guns. He was only one guy with two fists and two legs.

"Argh!" Make that one leg. A bullet had pierced his right thigh, and he immediately doubled over in pain. The bullet was followed with kicks, punches, and all sorts of physical damage. By now, Holland couldn't move at all. He simply gave them a glare that he only gave to one person: Dewey. Two men carried him by the arms, and dragged him down the stairs - they were torturing him brutally. If anyone were to see Holland right now, they wouldn't even recognize him.

Upon reaching the first floor, they threw the poor soul to the ground.

"Holland!" Talho was crying, and tried to charge but was held back by a soldier. Everyone had a gun pointed to their head - the scientists, engineers, and the crew inside the ship. The only people missing were Mischa, Dr. Egan, and Sonia, who were with the baby. Stoner was also nowhere to be found. He was actually hiding behind a large pile of crates, trying to get a picture.

"At least the sunset is back," Stoner said under his breath, taking in the beautiful view of the sunset.

"Before we kill you, we're going to have some fun. This is for Commander Dewey!" All of the rebels had hit their hostages with a baton, including the women.

"How dare you! Have you no respect for women? This is despicable!" Talho gave a fierce outburst. In the corner, Gidget was sobbing quietly, and Hilda was sharing some words with Matthieu.

"You're all the same to me," was all that the man could say. He grabbed Holland by his collar, and spat in his blood-smeared face.

"I won't forgive you," the man sneered, then punched him in the face. Holland fell to the ground, but was still conscious. He looked up to Talho, who was now soaked with tears.

"Holland..." was all she could say, and he gave her a smile. The man stepped on Holland, and was getting ready to inflict some more pain when...

"Sir!" A young man had entered the hangar - he was panting, and looked troubled.

"What's the matter?"

"There is an unidentified object closing in on our position. It's about 5 miles away, but it's accelerating at incredible speed!" The man stopped when another man had started speaking on his communicator. He grabbed it, listened to what he had to say, and put it back in his pocket.

"Sir! It has been confirmed as an LFO. The LFO identification code is 859435, and it doesn't match any of our LFO identification records!" The entire Gekkostate crew gasped.

"I was just on the Gekko-Go to take pictures, but even I know what LFO that code belongs to." Stoner said quietly. He grabbed his camera, and zoomed in at the black and green dot in the middle of the sun. It was approaching fast. And a moment later, the frame had been captured.

"That's them alright." Stoner smiled at his success. Obviously, it was an LFO, but the colors were all very dark with the sun behind them. But, the cockpit was probably set to 'clear,' since he could make out a darker shade of turquoise and brown, and a shining green compac drive.

"Those kids sure know how to make an entrance." Stoner smiled happily at his camera; he would develop this picture as soon as the rebels were taken care of.

"It's just one LFO, take it out! Show no mercy! Everyone return to their KLFs, and give that dumb LFO and its pilot HELL!" All of the hostages were released, and the rebel soldiers quickly returned to their KLFs. They all took to the skies at once, and that would be one of many beautiful frames that Stoner would capture. The next beautiful frame would come in just a moment.

"Could it be... is it really them?" The entire Gekkostate crew seemed to share the same curiosity.

"Just wait and find out." Everyone was surprised to hear Holland's voice. It was rough, but definitely him. He looked up to Talho, and the rest of his fellow crew. He smiled at them all, and gave them a thumbs up. It was at this moment, that Stoner caught the most beautiful frame of his life. Immediately after Holland's rare display, which Stoner got a picture of, the sky was lit. It was no longer orange, but it looked more like a rainbow. All that could be seen was a giant circle, filled with the colors of the rainbow. None could see through it; the light was too bright and beautiful.

"Eureka, let's do this together!"

"Yeah, let's go save everybody...together." Both held onto the lever, and now holding hands, pulled the lever. Immideately, the Compac and Amita drives reacted, and it glew a blinding shade of green and white. From below, the giant rainbow circle had transformed into a beam that went from the ground all the way to the sky. The rebel KLFs stopped dead in their tracks; they were in awe.

Down below, the entire building was in tears.

"It's so beautiful" was the general response to the light.

"Yeah." Stoner had surprised everybody, and he beckoned all to gather around his camera. Stoner moved over to Holland, and leaned down so he could see the picture too. Now Holland was in tears.

"That's them alright." Stoner then pointed to the sky, and everyone turned their attention to the beauty. One of the rebel ships had made a loud transmission, meant to be heard by all the KLFs and rebel soldiers still on the ground.

"Sir! There is a large amount of trappar...wait...trappar flow is inverting!" All of the KLFs reacted to this; they immideately grabbed their lasers and launchers and aimed for the black dot in the centre of the light. And they fired. All at once, a multitude of pink, blue, and red lasers launched towards the black figure in the light. All of the enemy ships also made way towards it. In fact, the entire rebel force had moved out of the building and into the skies, in order to eliminate the mysterious LFO. But, that was a bad decision. It's too late for them. The beam of light had completely disappeared, and all that was left was the red and white LFO.

They were only a mile away from the white and red LFO, when all of a sudden, pink clouds. Stoner caught the wonderous sight, and the entire building gave shouts of joy.

"We're saved! We're saved!" Stoner's camera might break from all the pictures he's taking at once; there were too many pink clouds and the action was too fast for his eyes to follow.

"Good job, Renton, Eureka." The crew tried their best to count how many pink clouds there were. They counted 56 small clouds. Oh, there goes four more.

"Amazing! They took out all of their KLFs in only 1 minute and 45 seconds." Hap was holding a stopwatch. Why did he have one anyway?

"Everyone, now comes the real sight." Stoner gave the heads up, and just like that, three gigantic pink clouds.

"That just leaves one more-" and off went the last pink cloud. This one was the biggest.

After 5 minutes or so, the pink clouds all disappeared. By now, the sun had fully set, and it was relatively dark. It is winter after all. And amidst the starstruck sky, a red and white figure approaches. It stopped right above the gap in the ceiling, leaving everyone with a most spectacular view.

"I change my mind, this is the best picture I've taken." Stoner smiled at the picture of the Nirvash, with the starry sky in the background, and the engraved moon in the top right corner.

"I'll call this one...the Sky of Hope."

* * *

How about that? Was it good? I'd love to know what you think, which is why you should review! I didn't put a little preview of the next chapter, since I don't know what to call it yet. Thanks for reading!

*Vodarek - I understand that the spelling for this is different depending on the anime/manga. This also applies to Norb/Norbu (Norbu if you watched the anime with subtitles). I just ask that no one complains if I spell these things differently. Thanks for your Cooperation

Holland's new LFO, the _TB-909 Kisame_ can be translated as the TB-909 Demon Shark/Demonshark. It is meant to be the evolution of his TB-303 Devilfish; I used 909 because that was the number of his Terminus. I'm thinking about drawing this LFO for you guys, if you want, so just let me know okay? The LFO will be based on the Naruto character Kisame Hoshikagi, and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. There will be a description in later chapters, but if you want a sketch, I'll make one. So please let me know.


End file.
